A new start
by KawaiiUmbreon
Summary: Robin, a new gem looking for a new start, hopes to join the Crystal Gems. Will they accept him, or will he be turned away? OC x Someone hopefully...
1. Chapter 1

I stopped at the top of the hill. 10 long years. This will determine how my life will end up for the rest of my eternity.  
*Flashback*  
-Hey nerd! What's up with your legs?  
I grit my teeth. I turned to the kid and punched him in the face *Flashback end*  
I sighed, examining my legs. They had been burned. One of many punishments given to me as a young child. What remained was weirdly beautiful. My skin showed the imprints of my veins, snaking up around my legs and reminding me why I left.  
*Flashback*  
-Please, i-im sorry. I won't do it again...  
SMACK. I fell, shivering in fear as my parents stood over me.  
-I don't think you've learned your lesson, boy.  
*Flashback end*  
I can't focus on that. I've got a new purpose. I've got to find refuge. I gaze at the diamond in my shoulder, thinking to myself...

-'I have to' 


	2. Finding Refuge

A loud crash snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the beach to find a giant ant like creature attacking four people. No, not people... Gems! They all had weapons drawn, but they couldn't get close enough. This was my chance. I dashed out onto the beach. As I made my way to the ant, it spotted me. It charged me, the other gems trying hard to subdue it. I took a deep breath, concentrating on my gem. I summoned my weapon.

Out of my gem came a diamond encrusted flintlock pistol, the barrel sparkling beautifully in the sunlight. I aimed at the skull of the charging ant, pulling the trigger. The bullet exploded on impact, the ants body puffing from existence, leaving nothing but a green gem. One of the other gems walked to the gem, sealing it in a bubble before turning to me. "State your buisness" the tallest one said. I sheathed my pistol and turned to her. "I've come seeking refuge. I thought it would be best to find people like me." I showed them the diamond in my shoulder. "Where are your parents?" one asked. I turned away, blinking back tears. "I had to leave them. I had my reasons." i replied. They had a boy with them. From what i saw he was a gem too. He was trying to convince the others to let me stay. "Come on Garnet!" he said to the tallest one, "I think we can trust him!" She looked at me before saying "Maybe."

 **Ay, sorry if these chapters are short, they will get longer!**


	3. Lock and Key

What happened next was somewhat amusing. I was tied up and taken back to the house. Steven didn't seem to like the situation either. "Garnet, we don't have to tie him up like a prisoner!" he argued. The one named Pearl put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to be sure, Steven." "And I get know say whatsoever?" I chimed in. Garnet adjusted her glasses before plainly uttering "Nope." I chuckled lightly. "Well," I said, whats it gonna take to get outta the binds?" Amethyst seemed to be thinking, then said "What if we bury him overnight?" Pearl was horrified. "Amethyst! We won't bury him!" she said, shaking her head. Garnet spoke up. "I'll watch him overnight. I didn't plan on sleeping anyways. If you can prove to me that you mean no harm, then you can stay with minimal supervision." She said. She sat down across from me, watching my every move. 'Long night ahead' I thought.


	4. Memory Lane

As midnight hit, I decided that I should get some rest. "Easier said than done" I thought, looking down at my bindings. I shifted into somewhat of a uncomfortable position before closing my eyes, and drifting to sleep.

A big mistake.

My dreams became nightmares as I was taken back to my early childhood. Memories I tried to repress, flooding back like a broken dam. Even the feeling of my legs burning felt real. Every hit, lash, or sting more real than the last. I awoke to a start, falling forward and hitting my head on the table. Garnet gave a microscopic gasp, hoisting me up and placing me back on the couch. I felt a bit of blood trickle down the side of my face. She pulled a band-aid and some spray out, cleaning up the wound. "Thanks." I said, blushing lightly. "You have that stuff on hand?" I asked. "You live with Steven, you need it." She replied. She took off the ropes binding me. "Hold out your hands." She said. She put the ropes back on, allowing me to sleep more comfortably. "What really made you leave?" She asked. "I looked into your futures. Something happened to you in the past for you to have such bad paths." She stated. I looked down, tears threatening to push forward. "Torture." I stated. That was the only word for it. I pulled up my pants leg to show my scars. At this point, tears ran down my face. I felt her arms around my arms. "Thanks." I sniffed, blushing like crazy. I fell asleep, a bit more peacefully than the first time.

 **Yeah. Yeah i'm feeling some Garnet X OC. It's gotta happen, along with some other ships along the way...**


	5. Team Time!

As I shook the sleep out of my eyes, I noticed I wasn't being watched anymore. Atleast I thought so... I turned over to see Pearl watching me closely, causing me to fall off the couch again. "Ow... Why?" I asked, rubbing my head. This blunt force trauma will be the death of me. I heard Steven erupt into laughter, causing Pearl to jump. "Steven! What are you doing up?" she asked, clearly changing the subject. "Watching you watching Robin sleep." He asked, bursting into a fit of giggles. Garnet and Amethyst entered the room, Garnet carrying scissors and Amethyst, oddly enough, carrying food. From what I've read, gems have no need for food and such. "Well, you've proven yourself." Pearl said. "I guess we can trust you, but we'll still keep an eye on you." Garnet said, releasing me from my bindings. I rubbed my wrist, the bindings leaving chafe marks. "Thanks, glad to be apart of the team." Steven jumped up. "Ah ah ah," he said, "First you need a star. We all have one." They all showed the stars on their uniforms. I concentrated. Gem manipulation wasn't my strong suit, but I was willing to try. I started to glow as my outfit changed. I now wore a black long sleeved tee with the right sleeve cut off. I wore black jeans, shoes, and leather finger-less gloves with a star on each. "This good?" I asked with a smirk, satisfied with my results. "You look awesome!" Steven said with stars in his eyes. "Not sure I like the cut off sleeve..." Pearl said. Amethyst gave her a playful shove. "He looks cool, it's not the end of the world, right Garnet?" Garnet gave a microscopic smile and nodded. "He looks good." She said. I blushed slightly and looked away. "So, uh... whats on the agenda?" I asked. "Let's go find a monster!" Steven shouted as he ran out of the room. I chuckled. 'This oughta be good' I thought.

 **Ay! Sorry about not updating. Spending time with my BF, you know how it is. No? Okay i'll stop. Anyways I decided to make Robin's outfit look like my outfit because it seems like something you would fight in. I'll try to make this a daily updated story hopefully, so until next time!**


	6. Dungeon Crawlin!

Steven ran down the hall, eager to start the day. "Steven!" Pearl called, "Don't activate the warp pad by yourself!" I chuckled at Pearl's motherly nature toward the kid. Wasn't often you see love like that. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Amethyst. "Earth to Diamond! Get on the pad!" she called. I chuckled at the new name. "Diamond?" I questioned. "Yeah, we call each other by gem names!" Steven said. "Works for me." I shrugged. "All right," Pearl said, "Here... we...GO!"

On cue, a beam of light surrounded us. My stomach churned as I was slowly lifted up off the ground, and beamed up. Next thing I knew, I was in a dungeon. I stepped off the warp pad, my legs wobbly. "Ok," I said, "That was interesting." I said as I held back my non existent lunch. Steven patted me on the shoulder. "It happens." He said. I looked around the dungeon. It was pretty dark, except a faint glow in the distance. "Should we check it out?" Pearl asked. "Noooo, we just wanted to warp here and warp back." Amethyst said sarcastically. Pearl rolled her eyes, and we continued on.

The dungeon was pretty spooky looking. As I walked behind the rest of the group, I could see swords scattered around the place. I also could swear I was hearing a slightly robotic voice from ahead. The others didn't seem to notice, so I shrugged it off. As we neared the end of the cave, Pearl seemed to have some sort of realization. We came into a larger room, and it everyone else to. A clone of some sort. It looked like Pearl, but with a static frame, blue skin, and red eyes. It turned to us. "CHALLENGER APPROACHING!" it said in a monotone voice.

And then it lunged.


	7. Holo Trouble

The hologram ran with incredible speed, it's sword out in front and ready for a target. We all dodged in separate directions and narrowly avoiding the strike. "Pearl! Can you stop it?" Steven asked, standing behind Garnet for protection. "No. Diamond will fight it." Garnet said. "All these blades... It's probably fought and killed hundreds of people, and learned all their techniques. It's his first mission." Pearl warned. Now that was offending. I may not be a swordsman, but I can handle a little hologram. Instead of waiting for their confirmation, I summoned my pistol. The Hologram looked at me momentarily and charged. I smirked and clicked the hammer.

Now, I would love to say that I dodged the Holo Pearl, took my aim, and destroyed it. Sadly, the opposite happened. I fired repeatedly in the direction of the Holo, but it adapted, taking not of my aim and reload times. As it got closer, I had less time to reload. Then it happened. I had time to load one bullet. I clicked it into place, and tried to aim. The world slowed. I saw the Holo Pearl make a swift hand motion. I felt a sharp pain. My eyes widened in horror as I saw my left arm drop to the ground. I fell to my knees, looking up at the clone. I weakly lifted my arm to attack, but the pearl shoved the sword through my shoulder, pinning me to the wall. It dashed away, leaving it's sword stuck in me. I looked down at the puddle of blood before me. It was sparkling, oddly enough. As I slipped away, everyone ran towards me. "You'll be okay" Pearl reassured.

Then poof.

 **Man, that got gory. I had the idea last night, just to give a segway into Robin learning the ins and outs of his gem. Anyways, until next time!**


	8. Smithery and Baaad puns

White. That's all I could see in the empty space I was floating in. I rubbed my head, trying to remember how I got here.

Then it all came back.

Holo Pearl, the fight...my arm! I grabbed for my left arm. Strangely enough, it was there. 'Where am I? How is my arm still here? Oh crap... I'M DEAD!' I freaked out in my head. I was interrupted by Garnets voice resonating throughout the space. "He should be awake. For his first time having to retreat into his gem, he's lucky there was no crack." she said. So I'm in my gem. That would explain the view. Pearl tapped on the screen-like face of my diamond, seemingly wanting my attention. "Robin! If you can hear me, stay calm! Your body retreated into your gem to prevent more damage! You'll be fine!" she yelled. 'I'll be fine? What about my eardrums?' I thought to myself. Garnet spoke up, much quieter then the long nosed gem. "Feel free to make any changes to your weapon or wardrobe. When your ready, concentrate and form your new body." she said plainly.

My weapon. That's it! I can't bring a ranged weapon to a sword fight. I just need some modifications, and I think I know what. Flintlock weapons were known to have bayonets for when they couldn't use their guns. This allowed a easy transition from ranged to melee fighting. I examined my pistol, an idea forming in my head.

 **An hour of awesome smithing later...**

Light enveloped me as my body reformed. I felt graceful for about two seconds as I found myself floating over a table. I fell on my face, the familiar feel of blood running down my face. I heard giggling as I turned to see Steven and a girl trying not to laugh at me. "Robin's back!" Steven said, clapping and jumping. "Hi. I'm Steven's friend Connie. He told me what happened. You left him pretty disARMED!" she said as they erupted into a fit of giggles. I laughed and gave her a high five, it was a good joke after all. I went into the kitchen looking for Pearl, who was baking a pie. "Hey Pearl." I said, leaning on the counter next to the tall gem. "Robin! How do you feel?" She asked, examining my recently dismembered arm. "You hurt my ears, but I'm okay. I need to know. Is it still alive?" I asked, my tone becoming serious. She nodded. "Then I'm going to need you to teach me some sword skills." I said. "You are going to need a sword if you want to learn." She said, taking the pie out of the oven and letting it cool off. I smirked, summoning my weapon. The pistol looked mostly the same, but once I pushed the hammer forward, and the barrel shifted. The gun's frame straightened out as the handle became the hilt of the sword. The diamonds encrusted in the barrel slid forward, forming a longsword-esque diamond blade. Pearl stared at the gun-blade in awe. "That will work..." she said quietly.

 **Here you go! A long chapter to make up for my clodness. I just moved, and then there was the Steven bomb, and I just...I'm sorry! Anyway, I have been jotting down things down pertaining to my plans for the story. Thanks to my sister, boyfriend, and Keeping it Together, I have decided the first ship to happen in the story. First of many, might I add. Also, Crystal Clods just put Peridot at the top of my favorite list. Welp, until next time.**


	9. Slash through the lessons!

Pearl and I stepped on the launchpad. She decided to train me as long as I could prove I would commit, which wasn't hard. A kneel here, a noble speech there, the works. She's training Connie, but as soon as she finished, she was deadly serious.

Not that she wasn't already.

I surveyed the grounds. A chunk of an old arena floating above the ocean. Not the most conventional school, but a school nonetheless. "Alright! Let's do this!" I said, drawing my sword in excitement. Pearl smirked, a newfound confidence in her eyes. This is where she shines. It's her home. "Normally, I'd use a Holo-Pearl to train students, but you will get to fight me!" she shouted as she charged, spear held out in front of her. I blocked the lunge, deflecting the blade and countering with a slash. Nothing but pure concentration, she ducked under my blade, slamming the bottom of the spear into my stomach. I fell to my knees, blood climbing my throat and flowing out of my mouth. Bam! The back of the spear slammed into the back of my head. "It only took three moves to get past your defense. We have alot to work on." Pearl said, handing me a cloth. "Ah...hah...was that nesessary?" I asked, wiping the blood off my chin. She smiled, twirling her spear in her hand.

"Nope."

 **Dang, Pearl. That's messed up. Saw it coming though. (Robin, however...)**


	10. Pearl's Crush

Training with Pearl went on for a month. Once I got my bearings, I could take her one on one and push her a bit. Of course, I didn't beat her all the time. As I got better she began to slowly increase the difficulty. Once I adapt, we move on to a higher stage. Today, however, was different. Pearl had been leaving herself open to strikes, something she NEVER did. her mind was on something else, and I was gonna find out what. I lunged forward, sweeping the back of her feet with mine, causing her to trip. I pointed my sword at her. "My point." I said. She smiled, holding out her hand for help. I pulled her up. "Let's talk." I said.

We sat on the stairs of the broken arena. Pearl sighed and began. "Have you ever wanted something, but you were scared to get it? You didn't want to risk ruining something for the sake of that feeling, even though it pained you to shy away from it?" she asked, looking down at her hands. Once. I've had that feeling one time. I was in school, and I had a huge crush on a gir-

Oh no way...

I immediately exploded into a fit of giggles, clutching my stomach and trying to form a sentence. Pearl huffed and crossed her arms. "Are you done?" she asked with a twinge of annoyance. "O-oh man. Who is it?" I said, wiping a tear from my eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her face flushing slightly. "You've got a crush on someone. It can't be a human, so it's one of us. I doubt it's me, so is it Garnet?" I asked. "What?! No! Garnet is my friend and a respected member of the team. I would never have a crush on her." she said, arms crossed. I smiled. "So it's Amethyst?" I asked, suppressing laughter. Pearl's whole face flushed light blue, she turned away. "Y-yes." she said. I placed a hand on her shoulder. It was funny seeing Pearl flustered and nervous, considering how calm she is. "Hey, don't worry. I'm going to help you." I reassured. She smiled at me, calming down. "You passed by the way." she said. "I've nothing left to teach you, but there is one more test." she said. I nodded, knowing what she meant.

It was time.

 **And there it is! The first of many pairs to happen in this story. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was on a vacation in Myrtle Beach, and now i'm hanging out with family. The next chapter will be extra long to make up for it. Until next time!**


	11. The Gunblade Prevails!

Pearl and I stood outside the entrance of the dungeon. "If I'm not back in an hour, assume I need help." I said. She nodded, activating the warp pad. ' _Deep breaths. I've got this'_ I reassured myself as I stepped on. I had trained for this. I was ready to finish what I started. It wasn't about beating the holo, I needed to prove to the gems that I could hold my own.

That I wasn't a mistake...

I snapped back to reality, surveying the dungeon. The hallway was still there, littered with the swords and bones of "challengers" who failed to escape. The thought of how many people have died to that monster causes me to tense as I find my way to the battleground. I reached the end of the hall, an there she was. Holo-Pearl. It stood motionless, staring at the wall in front of it. I drew my pistol, taking advantage of the situation. I clicked my hammer, snapping the hologram to attention. She charged, slashing it's blade at the gun. I swung at her, the pistol transforming mid swing. We clashed, both of us refusing to budge. The creepy image looked me in the eyes. "Challenger found! Prepare to duel!" she shouted in a robotic voice.

And so it began.

I slid my blade up her sword, knocking her off balance for a split second. I slashed upward, and she nimbly dodged out of the way, stabbing at me from above. I sidestepped and parried, thanking Pearl's boring training. The holo switched gears. She became completely focused on offense, quickly slashing and stabbing. I couldn't keep up, blocking some shots but taking most of them. Pretty soon, I was pinned against the wall. The hologram charged me, sword outstretched in front of her. I took a deep breath, hearing Pearl's voice in my head. ' _Wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.'_ The holo stabbed me through the chest, pinning me to the wall. It struggled before pulling it free, the blade covered in my sparkling blood. It stabbed me deeper, this time in the shoulder.

' _The perfect chance.'_

I grabbed the blade, pulling it deeper into my shoulder and into the wall. The holo pulled as hard as it could, but the sword was stuck. Now was my chance! With all the strength I had left, I held up my sword, changing it halfway back into a gun. I aimed at the holo's chest and pulled the trigger. The blade shot off the barrel, impaling Holo-Pearl through the chest. She stood motionless, simply staring at me before exploding into a sparkling mist. I smiled as everything that had just happened registered.

I had won.

I slowly made my way out of the dungeon to the warp pad, where Pearl was waiting for me. She rushed over to me, hugging me tight. "You did it!" she said excitedly. I nodded and returned the hug. "Can you carry me home? I asked, weakly holding my hands up. She laughed. "I think you might be a bit heavy." she said. "Way ahead of you." I said.

*Poof*

 **Haha. I was a gem, I would just retreat and ask someone to carry me. Anyways, there it is. The first big battle of this book. These next chapters are going to be super laid back and adorable. Also, I just saw GARNET AND PEARL FUSE! WOOOO! Also the new extended THEME SONG YES! Oh, i'm so done. Until next time!**


	12. Cupid Part 1

The next few weeks were pretty chill. I had moved out of the living room and into Amethyst's, much to Pearl's surprise. I had only moved into her room so that I could get her feelings about Pearl. That, and she's extremely fun.

"Aight then, welcome to my room. Feel free to sleep anywhere you want, and there are no rules. Well, except that." she said, scratching her head. I took a seat on one of the many discarded couches. How she even managed to get these things is beyond me. I patted the seat next to me, signaling her to sit. "So, you seem to indulge in alot of human things, atleast in comparison to the other gems." I said. She laughed, "You got that right. Sometimes you just gotta chill. It's not all about fighting." She emphasized this by burrowing herself into the couch. "So," I asked, "do you have a crush?" She closed her eyes for a moment before simply saying "Pearl."

Huh. That was easy...

"Only thing is...I know she doesn't like me like that. She's only ever loved one person, and that's Rose." she continued, a hint of sadness in her voice. Rose? I've heard that name before... I shook my head, returning my focus to Amethyst. "Hey, I wouldn't count yourself out yet." I said, getting up and heading out the door. "Wait, what do you mean?" Amethyst called. "Don't worry about it!" I called back.

Time for phase 3.

I headed outside where I found Steven silently strumming his ukulele. I high-fived him, taking a seat. "So, we good to go?" I asked. He nodded. "This song worked for them once, it should work again." he said, a smile of anticipation on his face.

I hope.

 **Oh man. The next chapter will be so amazing... I'm really excited! It will be up today, so be ready for the feels. Until Next Time!**


	13. Cupid Part 2 (Special)

"Alrighty guys, let's head out." Garnet said, more giddy than usual. I had decide to tell her about my plan, and enlist her help in making it work. She was happy to assist, but she wasn't really keeping her cool. I told everyone that we were canceling all the missions for a picnic at the Sky Spire. "The Sky Spire? A little dangerous, don't you think?" Pearl questioned, motioning towards Steven. "Well, from what I heard, Steven handled himself last time." I said. Pearl shrugged and stepped on the warp pad. In seconds we made it to the spire, my stomach doing somersaults. "Still gets me." I muttered under my breath.

The whole place was beautiful. Weird, but beautiful. Gem creatures soared through the sky, dispersing through and around floating islands only to group together again in perfect synchronization. I sighed, taking it all in. I wish there were more places like this. It's better than dungeons harboring murderous clones. "Alright! To the campsite!" I said. I started to walk, but they had other ideas. Pearl and Amethyst leaped of the ground, rocketing up to the islands above us. Garnet placed Steven on top of her mass of hair. "Strap in, Capt. Steven." she said softly. He smiled, holding on tight. She held out her hand to me, offering a ride. I chuckled lightly, accepting the hand. She lifted off, and once again, my stomach hated me.

After a while, I had camp set up. Now I had to cook, which was a pain. Everyone wanted something different. Well, except for Pearl, who only wanted to cook. Amethyst, on the other hand called 'not it" on cooking, but had a large request. ' _Opposites attract, I guess.'_ I thought to myself. I never believed that saying, but I guess it can't be denied.

About an hour later I finished cooking, collapsing from exhaustion. "Woo! I did it! How's it taste?" I said, worried I might be a bad cook. "I think it's delicious, Diamond." Garnet said, taking another bite. Steven and Amethyst signaled their approval with a thumbs up. Pearl placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded. I blushed at everyone's approval, taking a seat and eating my food. ' _And now,'_ I thought, _'The fun begins'_

'Guys! Let's play truth or dare!" Steven shouted, running and sitting in front of the camp fire. Everyone sat down, Pearl looking slightly uncomfortable. "Diamond, truth or dare?" Amethyst asked. "Dare." I answered almost instantly. Amethyst thought for a second before a devilish grin formed on her face. "I dare you to take a punch from Garnet's gauntlets!" she said. "Can I try to block?" I asked, worried that I might have to retreat into my gem. "You can try." she replied. I nodded at Garnet, standing up and summoning my sword. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and charged, her speed impossible to keep up with. Right before she got to me, I planted my sword into the ground, using it as a shield. She hit the sword dead center, shattering the weapon completely. I fell backwards, a sharp pain in my hands. I examined them to see a couple of small cuts. I wiped my hands clean, high-fiving Garnet on the way back to my seat.

"Alright Pearl, truth or dare?" I asked the tall gem. "Truth." she said. "Do you have a crush on one of us?" I asked, earning a shocked look from the gem. Seeing the shocked look on her face, I quickly mouthed "Trust me!" in order to calm her. She blushed and looked down before muttering, "Yes." Me and Garnet fist-bumped behind our backs. Now, for Amethyst. "Pearl, it's your turn." Garnet said. Pearl crossed her arms. "You may have my turn. I do not wish to hurt anyone with these 'dares'." she replied. Garnet smiled and looked at Amethyst. "Truth or dare?" she asked. Amethyst yawned and replied, "I'm way to tired for a dare. Plus, I don't wan't to end up like Diamond." Garnet winked at me before looking back at Amethyst. "Do you have a crush on one of us?" Garnet questioned. Amethyst raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I grinned and nodded at Pearl, signaling what was really going on. She stared for a moment and smirked. "Yeah, Pearl." she said. Pearl gasped and looked at Amethyst, who winked back at her. Tears formed in the taller gem's eyes as she hugged the shorter gem. I nodded at Steven and Garnet. ' _Part three'_

Steven started to strum his ukulele, him and Garnet beginning to sing _:_

 _All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman,_

 _A giant woman!_

 _All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman._

 _All I wanna do is help you turn into a giant woman,_

 _A giant woman!_

 _All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman._

 _Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together._

 _If you give it a chance you can do a huge dance because you are a giant woman._

I joined in with the two:

 _You both have got a crush, you make each other blush,_

 _And maybe fusion will give you that push!_

 _All we wanna do,_

 _Is see you turn into,_

 _A giant women._

The two gems kissed, their gems glowing along with their forms. They seemed to combine as the light faded. What was left was pretty amazing. Pearl and Amethyst had become one gem. "Giant Woman!" Garnet and Steven said, running and hugging the newly formed...well, "Giant Woman". I also made my over, eager to meet her. She, to my surprise had four arms. For the most part, she kept Pearl and Amethyst's traits, as far as her nose and skin. Everything else was a combination of both gems. "Diamond, this is Opal. She is a gem fusion." Garnet said, absolutely beaming. Opal looked down at me, smiling with her sky blue eyes. "Thank you, Diamond." she said. I blushed, looking away. "No problem." I said, looking out towards the sky.

 _I love it here._

 **We did it. We hit 2,000 reads, which should't even be a thing. The fact the so many people like this story is amazing, I can't even believe it. Thank you all so much! Anyways, YES! This chapter was so adorable! Me and my sister have been singing Giant Woman for months, so we decided to use it as the theme of this chapter. This is the first of many ships to happen, so be ready for more feels! Once again, Until Next Time!**


	14. Beach City Bullies

Things after the Sky Spire were pretty great. Pearl and Amethyst couldn't keep their hands off eachother, no corrupted gems had shown up, and Garnet wanted to teach me about Gem History. She gave me a bunch of books and videos to study, saying that they are super important.

She also said that if I didn't finish them than she would break my arm...

So, I decided to crack down and read. The book talked about Gem customs. One thing that stuck out was that Gems were supposed to interact with the inhabitants of their current world. Make friends? That isn't really my strong suit, but I really want my arm to be safe, so I'll have to try. I tucked the small book into my pocket and started towards the town.

The town was certainly small, but it was also lively. Kids ran in and out of the arcade, the Mayor as campaigning about something completely irrelevant, and some kids were messing with Connie.

Wait, excuse me?!

A group of taller brats were surrounding her, passing around one of her books and holding it out of her reach. I clenched my fist, starting toward the group. If I couldn't use my weapons to hurt humans, I've always got fear. I grabbed the leader by his leg, hoisting him up a few inches of the ground. I turned to Connie, who had a smile on her face. "Connie, this gentleman isn't bothering you, is he?" I asked with exaggerated shock. She laughed, "As a matter of fact, he stole my special edition copy of Unfamiliar Family." she said. I gasped, feigning outrage. I looked down at the kid, the blood had rushed to his face and he might pass out. I held my hand out to him, waiting for him to give the book back. Once he handed it to me, I dropped him. "Now, I must warn you guys that if I see you messing with anyone else, you are going to get it worse." I said. Once they heard that, they picked up thier limp-bodied friend and scattered. "Robin that was so cool! You almost made that pass out!" Connie said, laughing uncontrollably. "If you need help with anything' you can always ask me."

"As a matter of fact..."

 **This chapter and the next will be for all you Connie-Lovers out there. It is currently 6 am, but I am too sad to sleep. I'm even sadder because I know the story for tommorow, but at least we get to see two gems that we haven't seen since Jailbreak. So yay... Until Next Time.**


	15. Making Friends!

I decided that if I needed to meet everyone around here, might as well have a friend guide me. I cashed in that favor I earned and Connie was more than happy to show me around.

"So she's really gonna break your arm?" Connie asked, examining the small book. I nodded, "Cold, right? That's why I have to crack down and follow some of these customs." We stopped inside a bakery, Connie waving at the two up front. "Lars, Sadie, this is Diamond! The new gem I told you about." she said, nudging me in the arm. I waved awkwardly. Like I said, not my strong suit. "So, how are the Gems? Sadie asked. I thought before answering, "Pearl and Amethyst are a thing now." Connie and Sadie shared a look of shock. "That's amazing! How?" They both asked. I told them about my master matchmaking skills, maybe adding in a few extra things that may or may not have happened.

What? They weren't there.

Anyways, after a while I had lost track of time. When the conversation had ended, it was already dark out. "Wow, I wish you could help us get together." Sadie said, pointing at Lars. I looked at her, slightly confused. "You guys aren't married?" I asked. They both blushed. "No, but everyone has the impression we are. Probably because of Steven." she said. Connie tugged my arm, telling me that it was time to go. "But I want a donut!" I wined. She laughed before yelling, "NO DONUT FOR YOU!" and dragging me out.

While walking back to her house, I decided to ask her about something on my mind. "So are you and Steven a thing?" I asked. She choked and coughed. "Uh, no. Well, maybe. I want us to be more than friends, but he may not feel the same way." she explained. I smiled and nodded. Kids can be so naive when it came to relationships, which is why it makes sense that she is nervous about the whole thing. "Is it true that he let's you wield one of his swords? Rose Quartz's right?" I questioned. "Oh, yeah. It's a really beautiful sword, too. I had Pearl train me in sword fighting so I could use it when the time came." she said. I wonder if Pearl ever drew pints of blood from her. "Well, I don't think he would just give the sword to just ANY friend." I said with a wink. She smiled, her face flustering with a light shade of pink. "Thanks." she said. "Don't worry about it. You helped me with making some friends, so it's the least I could do." I said.

After I dropped her off, I started towards the house. I was halfway there when I was swept off my feet. I looked down to see Garnet carrying me above her head. "Well nice to see you too, Garnet. What exactly is the situation?" I asked.

"It's Peridot."

 ***Squeal* I'm so excited! Peridot is my absolute favorite character in the show. Also, the episode yesterday was the best. Laffy Saffy has got to be the best thing to be said on the show, other than Crystal Clods. Next chapter is going to be a important ark in the story. So, Until Next Time!**


	16. Peri-what-now?

' _Peridot?'_ I thought to myself as I ran alongside the Gems. I wasn't told much about the situation. The only thing I heard was Kindergarten, Peridot, Homeworld, and experiments. Any questions I asked caused the Gems to become uncomfortable, which they could hide pretty well. I wouldn't have paid it any mind if Pearl wasn't wearing the most disconcerting look in the world. I decided to play along, but I would get some sort of answer.

Before stepping on the portal, Pearl put a hand on my shoulder, still wearing that same look. "Diamond, why don't you..uh...hold down the fort here until we come back. It's nothing to worry about, just a small problem." she said. _'Are you kidding me?'_ I thought to myself, a bit angry at this mistrust. I don't know what's worse, the fact that they don't trust me, or that they thought I was stupid enough that Pearl would be enough to trick me. Either way, I smiled, pretending to love this "Important" role. I would get them back, just gotta be patient.

As soon as they left, I immediately went after them. To avoid detection, I decided warp to the temple first. I warped to the last active portal, arriving to what seemed like an abyss. It was a unnatural canyon, the walls full of small caves for as far as I could see. I spotted the Gems, who where discussing something seemingly important. They all seemed to hate this place, as if they've had history with it. They were snapped out of their thoughts by a noise not too far from them.

I turned to see a green gem emerge from behind a drill of some sort. She stared at the gems in horror before for finally yelling, "No! You aren't supposed to be here!" She took off, running towards one of the canyon walls. "She'll be cut off!" Garnet yelled, firing her gauntlets at the gem, but missing. The green gem arrived at the wall, unfazed by the obstruction. Once the gems caught up, she began to run up the wall. _'Wow, she does not want to be caught'_ I thought to myself. The gems stood at the bottom of the wall, angry at the gem's resolve. "Aww, I can't do that!" Steven whined. Pearl gripped her spear, looking up at the gem. "Neither can she!" she yelled before throwing the spear like a javelin. The spear soared passed her, hitting one of the drills lodged in the wall. It tumbled down, taking the green gem with it. I covered my eyes, pieces of metal flying everywhere.

When the dust had settled, Pearl stood over the girl, her spear pointed at her gem. "It's over, Peridot!" she yelled. She thrust her spear down, about to shatter the gem. Before she could, I summoned my pistol, only this time it wasn't a flintlock. The pistol had a more modern look to it, like something the police would use. I took aim, not wanting to hurt Peal, but to get the spear out of her hands. I pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Pearl in the hands, causing her to drop the spear. The gems turned to look at me, shocked at my arrival. "Diamond! We told you to stay home!" Garnet said, anger evident in her usually calm voice. "I also thought you trusted me. That you would never harm anyone without good reason. I guess I was wrong." I said, clenching my fist. It wasn't my fault that they lied to me. If they had told me the truth, I would have stayed back. "This doesn't concern you! Go back to the house and we will discuss this later!" Pearl said, blood gushing from her hand.

As we were talking, Peridot stumbled up on to her feet, running away in the midst of our arguing. Garnet turned and fired a gauntlet at her, hitting her dead center and forcing her to retreat. I transformed the modern pistol into it's sword form. It became a black-steeled katana, significantly lighter than the long sword. I charged at Garnet, slicing at her other glove. She blocked the slice with her bare hand, turning and firing her other gauntlet at me. I fought the retreat, but I couldn't hold on. I retreated.

 **Ach, this chapter hurt to write. I don't like making my favorite characters do bad things. I especially don't like them getting hurt. Anyway, final Stevenbomb episode today! Until Next Time!**


	17. Trial

Once I had reformed, I was greeting to the glares of all the team members. Well, all except for Steven, but I don't think he could really be mad at anything. I tried to stand, but I was chained to a wall by my feet. I glared at them. "Why am I chained up?" I questioned. I wasn't fond of being chained up, it was too reminiscent of my past. Garnet spoke up, "You almost jeopardized a mission, you hurt a teammate," she motioned towards Pearl, "and you lied to us!" she yelled angrily. I growled under my breath. "Let's get one thing straight," I spat, "I stopped you from KILLING someone, I would never hurt Pearl, and I LIED to you?! Then what exactly did you do to me?!" I wasn't mad at them before, but now I was enraged at the accusations. The gems looked at me sullenly before wordlessly leaving. I yanked on the chains, trying to somehow free myself. I stopped when I heard a monotonous voice beside me.

"You wont break out like that."

I looked over to see Peridot, who was free from her chains and typing on a computer. _'And the gems didn't notice her... how? Not important.'_ I thought to myself. "Think you could help me out?" I asked, trying desperately to get out the binds. "No. You will most likely tell the Crystal Clods that I've escaped." she replied, not looking from her screen. "As you can see," I said, jingling my chains,"I'm not in really good favor with them." She looked at me, seemingly considering helping me out, than looked away. I sighed, _'Didn't want to play THAT card'_ I thought. "You owe me." I said simply, hopefully getting her attention. She stopped typing and glared at me. "I owe you nothing, clod." she stated in that same monotonous voice of hers. "I saved your life, you know, when Pearl was going to stab you through the metaphorical heart." I said, pointing at her gem. "I new to this gem thing, but I doubt that a shattered gem is very healthy." I added. She grumbled something before making her way over towards me.

Once she was close enough to me, I noticed something weird about her. She didn't have fingers, atleast not real ones. The fingers she had were suspended above her hands, somehow able to be maneuvered how ever she wants them to be. She used one of the weird limbs to drill through the lock, freeing me from the chains. I looked at the green gem, who was back to typing on her computer. "So, you getting ready to escape?" I asked, drawing my longsword. "Yep. Don't plan to stay and rot here" she said, seemingly looking for an exit. I smiled, slashing at the wall behind me and destroying it.

"Good. Let's go."

 **A bit of a shorter chapter. Don't worry, next chapter will be more than 1000 words. Until Next Time.**


	18. Escape PlanMore or Less

We stepped through what was left of the wall and made our way towards the nearest warp. "Well, you certainly have interesting methods of escape." Peridot said, steeping on the pad. I laughed, amused at how monotone she was. "Well, I'm sure we could take them in a fight. Atleast, I could." I joked. She glared at me and held her hand up. Her fingers rearranged themselves in order to form an arm cannon of some sort. "Wow, that's really cool." I commented, examining her arm further. "I like ranged weapons, too. Guess we have something in common." I added. She turned away, silently muttering under her breath. _'Was that a blush?'_ I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Peridot yelling. She had Amethyst's whip wrapped around her and cutting into her skin. "Don't just stand stand there you clod! Help!"

I summoned my sword, hoping for the light katana I was given last time. Instead, I received an extremely heavy-looking buster sword. The huge sword's blade was twice my size, nearly two inches thick. I swung the sword, surprisingly able to slash without much effort. I cut through the whip, the cut string disappearing into light. I helped Peridot up, pulling a shard out of her arm. "Now would be a good time to-" I was cut off by an explosion going off next to me. Pearl was using her spear to fire charged up energy at us, while Garnet continuously fired her gauntlets towards us. We hopped behind cover, Peridot firing charged energy back from her arm cannon. "I can't keep these clods at bay! We need a plan!" she yelled. I took a deep breath, concentrating on summoning this sword's gun form. It began to glow, changing into a musket shaped gun. The only difference; this gun had seven barrels. Peridot looked back at me in surprise as I held the giant nock gun. "Holy crap!" was all she muster. I was about to reply when I felt our cover being lifted up. I turned to see Garnet, who was holding a pillar above her head. Me and Peridot panicked, both of us firing our weapons at the tall gem. She was instantly gone, leaving two gems in her place. I quickly grabbed Peridot and activated the warp.

We arrived at a dessert in the middle of nowhere. "We need to find someplace to hole up." I said, summoning my buster sword. "If we don't, they'll be chasing us forever." I huffed. "Affirmative, I know a place." she agreed. We were attacked again, this time, however, was different. A fusion that dwarfed us, with six arms equipped with different weapons. It seemed to be a combination of the three gems, it's skin made up of different colors. "There is no escape!" it roared, yelling through its monstrous looking mouth. I pulled back its leg, winding up for a kick. I turned to Peridot and yelled, "RUN!"

The kick was an unnatural disaster. It destroyed the terrain, creating an enormous sandstorm that darkened the sky. Me and Peridot outran the giant fairly easy. It was strong, but it was slow. We found a dug out trench and slid down, thankful for the break. "Why can they do that?!" Peridot questioned, a hint of whining in her voice. "Do you have any tech that could break that thing up?" I asked, summoning my buster sword. She thought about it before answering, "The gem destablizer!" She pulled a weird baton/taser type thing out of her satchel. ""Give me your sword." she commanded. I handed her the sword and looked out of the trench. The giant fusion was kicking over dunes of sand, searching for us. "Yeah, we gotta hurry up." I said, ducking back down into the trench. I couldn't take a gamble on this things eyesight. "Done. Here, use this." Peridot said, handing me the upgraded sword. The giant blade had yellow energy running through it. "All you have to do is touch the fusion with the blade. It will break up the gems and cause them all to retreat into their gems." she instructed. I looked at her for a second, trying to see if she was serious. Unfortunately, she had a look on her face that said she wasn't joking. I climbed out of the trench and spotted the giant fusion, who was distracted while looking for us. "Hey! Giant lady! We're over here!" I called out. "You clod! What are you trying to do?! Get us squashed?!" Peridot yelled, flailing her arms around in anger. The fusion turned and ran at us, picking up speed as it got closer. I readied myself, holding the buster sword out in front of me. The giant raised its fist, nearly blocking out the sun. She brought her fist down, it's speed seemingly breaking the sound barrier. I slashed downward, my blade clashing with her hands. The yellow energy lines trailed up the fusion, all of them joining at her gem. She was frozen, unable to move until she finally destabilized. The sandstorm calmed, the dessert returning to it's calm, hot state. I turned to Peridot, who was sprawled out on the ground. She was covered in sand, most of it in her triangular hair. I gently dusted some it out and gave her my hand. "So, this place. Is it close?" I asked, sheathing my sword. "Yes, it also has some very essential back-up." she affirmed, stepping on the warp pad. I stepped on, looking back at the pile of gems that I had just incapacitated. It was strange. I felt no guilt, but a sense of...justice., like I was right for what I did. I wore a satisfied grin on my face as we warped from the barren dessert.

When we arrived, I could barely see anything, Peridot leading me along by by hand. We were at another one of those weird canyons, though this one was a bit more crowded. Those weird drills were around every corner, some even on the walls. The whole place emitted a strange aura to me. It was like a feeling of belonging. In the middle of the whole thing, what seemed to be a ship, shaped like a massive hand and seemingly grounded. Peridot opened the ship and pulled me inside, looking out for any trespassers. Once we got inside, we found two other gems asleep on a ship bench. The first gem was orange in color, with long white hair and a muscular frame, nearly twice my size. The other gem was completely blue in color, her frame almost smaller than mine. She was leaning on the taller gem's chest, softly snoring as she slept. "Ah god, both of you get up!" Peridot said, looking away in disgust... or was it jealousy? The two gems hopped up, blushing at being caught. "Peridot, who did you bring back?" the taller one said, seemingly prepping for a fight. "This is Diamond. He helped me defend against the crystal gems, and he saved my life. I say we recruit him." Peridot said. They both looked at eachother, having a silent conversation before nodding. The taller gem pointed to herself than the smaller one. "Jasper, Lapis Lazuli. I'm in charge. What I say goes. Don't like it? Have a broken spine. Got it?" she asked, skipping the small talk. I nodded, taking a knee and signifying my allegiance. "She smirked and commended, "Welcome to the Homeworld Gems."

 **Calm down! Calm down! I know what you are thinking. I decided to make this point in the story because something I've noticed alot, more recently in Friend Ship. When Pearl saw Peridot, I noticed that when she lunged, she went for Peridot's GEM. We've never seen the gems try to take another life, after all, reformed showed us Garnet's disdain for gem shards. However, the gems all have done selfish things for their own gain. The Homeworld Gems do that too, so who is the real bad guy? This chapter conveys that in the sense that Robin saw the gems about to kill Peridot, and he decided that the Gems (in his eyes) are evil. He then decides to go with Peridot in order to find a side more fitted to his preferences. I decided that I would take it in this direction, considering I would do the same thing. I also had some Lasper for a certain someone. Anyways, Until Next Time!**


	19. A Match Made In Kindergarten

"Let me get this straight," Jasper said, wanting confirmation, "You took down a 4 gem fusion... by yourself?" I laughed at the orange gem's disbelief. She seemed to be mildly impressed with the feat, but I didn't do it alone. "Well, I had a giant sword, and help from this lovely lady right here." I said, placing my arm around Peridot and flustering the gem. "Remove your arm, clod." she said monotonously. I was making attempts to cheer her up, seeing that she was down about something. "C'mon, Peri. He's the first one to actually tolerate your boring personality." Jasper said, poking at the green gem. Lapis jabbed the other gem. "Jasper, leave her alone!" she chided, frowning at the teasing. Peridot wordlessly got up from the table, scowling and walking out of the room. While the other gems argued, I followed Peridot.

 **Peridot's POV.**

' _Those clods. They rub they're stupid relationship in my face, and they say I'M intolerable! Then there's...him. Why is he so annoying?! Putting his arm around me, throwing around compliments. What's his game? Why do I care?_!' I thought to myself as I paced my room. I sighed and fell back on my bed, pulling up my computer. I messed around with the ship console, toggling and activating things around the ship. Things like this relaxed me, even if it's "nerdy'. I was interrupted by the door opening and closing. I sighed, "What, Lapis?" I gasped as I was picked up off the bed and stood up. Diamond's blue crystalline eyes met mine, a smile on his face. "You looked like you needed a pick-me-up, so I wanted to give you one." He said with a light chuckle. I blushed, and stared at him. Seeing my stunned looked caused him to giggle uncontrollably, his cheeks flushing light blue. I sighed, and pulled him in, placing my lips on his. It was...different. I'd seen Lapis and Jasper do this before but I'd never had anyone to do it with. Was this love? At the moment I didn't care. He liked me.

And maybe, I loved him.

* **Squeal* Ahhh I love it! My OC and Favorite Dorito are together! Sorry it took a while to update, started HS today, so things are hectic. I will update soon, though. Until next time!**


	20. Quick Update

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I'm working on the next chapter of this story. Just started HS so thugs have been crazy. I'm not giving up, though. I love this story, and I love the ones who love the story. Anyways, until next time!


	21. Confusion, Blushing, Fights, Oh my!

I've **come back from the dead! Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I started school and I haven't been able to just sit down and write, but since I've got till monday I have plenty of time. Now, with introductions out of the way, let's begin!**

 **Diamond's POV**

I flushed intensely, my whole face a light shade of blue. I was shocked by the kiss, but I didn't exactly fight it. The kiss lasted for awhile before the door opened again. A wide-eyed Lapis stood at the door, her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Jasper wasn't far behind, arriving shortly after. "Babe what's wrong?" she asked, noticing Lapis' shocked face. The buff gem looked around the room, a look of shock and realization hitting her as she got a pretty good idea of what happened. "Oh no way! The nerd got a kiss?!" she said, clutching her sides as she laughed. The kiss broke, Peridot growling as I caught my breath. "Jasper you clod! Get out of here!" she said, lunging at the laughing gem. As the two went at it, Lapis quickly pulled me out of the room.

"Diamond, what happened in there?" she asked, shock still evident on her face. "I went to cheer her up... and we kissed..." I replied shakily. My mind at this point was a mess, and my heat was beating faster. I haven't even known her for a day yet, but that kiss was something...

"Am I in love?"

 **And there it is! The first step in my getting back on track! I hope you guys enjoyed and, as always, Until Next Time!**


	22. Yellow who!

After everything settled down, Lapis took Peri into her room to squeeze the details if what happened out of her. In the meantime, Jasper and I decided to spar. The whole kiss situation was getting tiring to me, and I figure fighting would keep my mind off of it. Besides, Jasper didn't seem like the girl-talk kind of gem.

"You should feel honored. You have the privilege to trade punches with one of the greatest generals in the universe." she said, cracking every joint on her body before summoning her weapon. It wasn't really a weapon, however, it was simply a crystalline helmet. "Well, I always enjoy beating my superiors." I replied, summoning my gunblade. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she dashed toward me, almost hitting me dead center with a headbutt. I jumped out of the way, but before I could counter, she began glowing a bright yellow as she spin dashed straight in my direction. The impact alone was almost enough to make me retreat into my gem, but I got back up.

I charged her with my sword, jumping and doing a downward slash in hopes of shattering the helmet. It was to no avail, for the sword merely shattered upon impact. Jasper looked up at me, that same wicked smile visible on her face. She grabbed my arm, effortlessly throwing me across the room. As soon as I was up she was back on the attack. I summoned my buster sword, hoping that it was sturdy enough to buy me some time. Maybe I could come up with a plan.

That wasn't the case. As the battle progressed her attacks got stronger, and she was slowly breaking the giant sword. She began taunting me between attacks. "C'mon, runt! What happened to that strenghth you were bragging about? If this is all you've got, than you won't stand a chance trying to protect anyone? How will you protect Peridot?"

As the sword broke, I gritted my teeth, throwing a last ditch effort punch aimed straight at the helmet. And there was a shattering noise.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper, still on her feet, but a solid chunk of her helmet completely gone. I looked down at my hands to see brass knuckles, spaded tips for each one. They were diamond, but they were...yellow?

"I don't believe it...those are her...you're...her son..." Jasper stuttered, from either shock or the punch. I looked at her, my eyes widened. "Who's son?"

"Yellow Diamond..."

Dun dun dunnnnn! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next one will be out asap! Until Next Time!


	23. Shards Of A Lost Hope

"Are you sure?" Lapis said, dabbing my cuts with a cloth. "We have to be certain about this." Jasper was pacing in deep thought, a side of her I hadn't seen. "Lapis, who is the ONLY person we've seen with those?" she asked, gesturing toward my hands. I realized I hadn't put the diamond knuckles away, still confused at what was happening. "It's him Lazuli. The evidence is concrete." Peridot said, pushing up her visor. I took a moment to examine her. She was, by all means beautiful. She had emerald green eyes that sparkled with intensity, despite her monotone personality. Her blonde hair was done up in a triangle-esque shape, certainly making her look tougher. She caught me staring and smirked, seemingly saying 'Of course you are.'

"You guys keep saying Yellow Diamond, yet no one is telling me who she is," I say, thanking Lapis for her first-aid. I hop off the table, stretching my limbs before going to stand by Peridot. I peck her on the cheek and wrap an arm around her, causing a leaf-green blush to spread across her face. "Or how she is my mother." Jasper stops pacing, sighing and taking a seat. "Yellow Diamond is our Leader. All of Homeworld's leader. She was one of the strongest gems in the universe. There were four weapons that only she could wield. Her, and her child. They would also have her ability of variation, changing the look and power of her weapons. You have this ability, and you can wield one of her weapons, maybe even the other 3. There is no doubt you are her son."

I sigh, rubbing my hands through my hair. This was quite alot to take in, considering I had a mom and a dad. The scars from their torture haunt me still. "A-and the parents I had here?" I ask shakily, wanting to know but a bit reluctant. "Most likely, she dropped you off with parents who seemed fit to care for a gem." Jasper replied. I breathed heavily, my heart pounding out of my chest. In the middle of my mind, one question rang loudly. Do I want to know her? It would be risky. She could be evil, more sadistic than the ones she stuck me with. At the same time, she could love me. She cared enough to try to find good humans...

"Where is she now?" I ask. Peridot looks at her finger-screen, examining it before stating, "5 hours from earth." I look at Jasper, taking a deep breath before saying, "Tell her."

 **Yellow Diamond's POV**

"Yellow Diamond, it's Jasper. Ma'am...they've found your son." Citrine said. My eyes widened, but I regained composure. "Take us to them." I said, dismissing the gem. All these years, finally I would see him.

I would have him.

I turned to the computer screen, pulling up a file titled "Diamond Shard Experiment" The experiment was to test the effect of taking a pure diamond, and attaching a shard of the different colored diamonds to it. Now that Diamond is back, the shards can be put to good use.

 **Ohhhh snizzaps! It's gonna go down! U.N.T!**


	24. When Given Shards

Diamond's ** _POV_**

It was time. Yellow Diamond's ship had broken the atmosphere, and was closing in on us. Jasper was the only one who was legitimately excited. Lapis and Peridot seemed to be reluctant, almost as if they were afraid for themselves. I turned my gaze back up toward the giant ship above us. To my surprise, the bay door was open, and the ship had stopped descending. A single figure looked down on us, before jumping down. As they approached, I realized who it was. A tall, yellow-tinted gem, her hair spiked into a Mohawk-esque style. Her eyes remained open as she fell, her face an emotional mask. I quickly back flipped away as she hit the ground, her impact shattering the ground beneath us. She stood up slowly, her eyes passing over everyone and landing on me.

"So it's true. My son, the last Diamond. Finally, I've found you." she said. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find any words. 'Wow, for the first time ever, I'm speechless.' Ithought. I took a step towards her, summoning all the courage I could. "I've been told you are my mother. If that is true...why? Why was I sent to earth?" I asked. Her faced remained unreadable, but she exhaled quickly. "There was a war, a battle between two gem factions over the fate of the earth. I wanted to use the earth to make more gems, to add to our ranks. Rose Quartz wanted to spare the humans, she even married one of them and bore a child. I didn't want you hurt, so I sent you to earth." she said, her eyes staring into mine

'So she did care about me...' I thought, breathing a sigh of relief. I had a real mom who cared about me. This was my reward for all of those years, all of those scars. Finally, it was paying off. This was the best day of my life.

And then her whip wrapped around my throat.

I grabbed at the whip, struggling to breath. I looked at the others. Peridot, Lapis, Jasper, they wore faces of a reluctant agreement. "Besides," Mom said, "I need you to destroy the earth." I gasped for any air I could get, but none came. All I could think of was the irony of it. I left the people who warned me, who tried to help me, only to get captured by the ones who did the opposite. As the whip tightened, she walked toward me, staring into the pit of my soul.

"I'll see all nine of you soon."

Then I retreated.

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed in my gem. Hours, days? All I know is that I wasn't awake. I wasn't even conscious inside my gem. I felt a jolt and was forced to regenerate. Once I did, a jumble of thoughts ran through my head. The only problem? They weren't mine.

'Ah, it's great to be back!' one voice said. 'It seems we've all come back...she's done it.' a lighter voice says. Before I could ask what was happening, I was interuppted by Yellow Diamond. "Ah, you're awake. I'm sure you've noticed the commotion on the inside of your mind. If you will, examine your gem." she said. I rolled up my sleeve, and resisted the urge to scream in horror. She laughed at the look on my face. "We've experimented with gem shards before. Some were abominations, a mash of limbs with a unquenchable blood-lust." she said, pacing back and forth. "Then we made the Cluster, but it hasn't moved in a millennium. The idea remained, however. Then, you came along. I proposed a new experiment, on a one of a kind gem. A second Cluster. You." she stopped and looked at me. "So, I'd like to introduce you to the last members of the diamond authority. A piece of each one of thier gems has been fused with you. Even a piece of me." she said maniacally. I slowly looked down at the new gem on my shoulder. Red, Blue, Orange, Purple, Black, Green, Pink, Yellow. All of these shards glued to my gem. I looked into the mirror, each one of my eyes becoming a color different to the other. My hair would change along with it, becoming different shades and length. I don't care what anyone says.

I am an abomination.

 **Hnnngh! The feeeeels! This chapter and a few more got angsty. Look foward to it! U.N.T!**


	25. Piece them together!

Day 3. I haven't slept in 72 hours, 24 minutes, and 2 seconds...3 seconds...4...

I've learned about the voices in my head, each tone and way of speaking.

Red Diamond and Blue Diamond were married before they were shattered. It's weird having to gems flirt in your subconscious. Orange Diamond is energetic, and has tried hard to make me see the brighter side of things. Purple is a very high-maintenance gem, and is almost royalty. Black is very bold, a smooth talker and domineering. Green is actually quite silent, only talking when he wants to. Pink is sweet, very motherly for someone she just met. As for yellow...

I don't know how to describe it. For some reason, when he takes control I don't change much. My hair only turns yellow along with my eyes. He's very maniacal, and seems bent on murdering anything and anyone. I don't even know if I can stop him.

They all talk at once, asking each other the last thing they remember. It all seems to end with mom, and how she betrayed them. They mentioned me a few times, but I couldn't care less. I was finding some way to escape.

"The child deserves to have control of his own body!" Purple says, a hint of anger in his voice. "Why? He can't stop Yellow Diamond." Black diamond says, his control over me increasing as my eyes become onyx black. I focused all my power on shutting him out, a low growl in my throat. "No one is controlling my body but ME!" I shouted to myself. There was silence. I looked at my reflection to see my hair and eyes a light yellow. I shook it away. "I-im sorry..."

"Child, hear me." Pink diamond said, her influence increasing. "We can beat Yellow Diamond. We can end her tyranny once and for all." Her voice in my mind was...soothing. My eyes changed to a light pink as my hair became longer. "Yeah, and how do you think we'll do that?" Black scoffed. Pinked diamond clenched her, actually my, fist.

"By working together. We are the Diamond Authority, whether she likes it or not. We are powerful. Nine gems together can't and will not fail, but we must work together." she said. "Who agrees?"

There was a silence. After a few seconds, Red spoke up. "Agreed." Then it was Blue. Then Orange. Then Purple. Reluctantly, Black agreed. Green didn't say anything, but took control and nodded my head. I smiled, the first feeling of happiness in days. "Agreed." The only one who hadn't spoken up was Yellow. He was silent. It wasn't until minutes later he finally spoke up. "...Agreed."

I nodded. "This is all well and good but how do we escape?" Immediately after, I heard familiar voices heading down the corridor.

"C'mon Garnet he's got to be here somewhere!"

Steven.

* * *

 **Wooo! It's been a while, huh? And we hit 6,000 reads! I remember how happy I was to hit a hundred, and I can't believe we've come so far. Thank you everyone who's stuck along this ride, it means a lot.** **Anywho, the next chapter will be kind of a songfic, so be ready! Until Next Time!**


End file.
